


Cuando el oyes vuela bajo hace un frío del carajo

by siriuslovesremus, sweetapocalyptc



Category: pablictor
Genre: M/M, oyes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslovesremus/pseuds/siriuslovesremus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetapocalyptc/pseuds/sweetapocalyptc





	1. Chapter 1

**Uno: el chico que quería ser constructor de cohetes y viajar a la lu a la lu a la luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna**

 

Pablo limpia. Pablo odia limpiar. De todas las cosas en el mundo que Pablo odia, limpiar está en la parte superior de la pirámide. Limpiar le da cien patadas. Pero, a pesar de todo: Pablo está limpiando. Pasa el trapo por la barra de la cafetería en la que trabaja, desplazándolo en movimientos circulares. Pablo odia ese trapo, también. Es amarillo y rojo y feo: muy, muy feo. Detesta limpiar la superficie de mármol que indudablemente va a volver a ensuciarse luego; detesta el olor de los productos de limpieza, que huelen a ácido y a artificial y no huelen en absoluto a limón aunque el envase asegura lo contrario. "¿En serio alguien en este endemoniado planeta cree que el limón huele así? Si piensas eso, tío, no has olido un puñetero limón de verdad en tu vida."

Pablo es hijo de la generación de los pulgares deformes, de las veinticuatro horas jugando a la consola y de "me cago en todo, ¿cómo cojones me voy a pasar con Pikachu este puto gimnasio?". Tiene diecinueve años, y muchos días y vive aterrado contando las horas que le faltan para cumplir los temibles veinte. Está seguro, que el día 5 de marzo, las palmas de las manos se le arrugarán, empezará a querer ver el tiempo de los informativos y se quejará de que alguien ha dejado el piloto rojo del televisor encendido. Sabe que esas cosas pasan, le pasó a su padre, y al padre de su padre, y está totalmente seguro de que también le pasó al padre del padre de su padre. Ha pensado en muchas posibles soluciones; millones de formas de intentar que no tenga que llegar nunca a esa terrible cifra. En serio. Ha intentado concentrarse mucho y muy fuerte en un punto concreto en el horizonte, para ver si consigue detener el tiempo; ha pensado en empezar a decir su edad en días, o en meses (como hacen las madres con sus hijos recién nacidos. En serio. ¿Por qué hacen eso?) o incluso en minutos y segundos. "Hola, Pablo, ¿cuántos años tienes?" "Diez mil trescientos quince días", definitivamente suena mucho mejor. En realidad no sabe si ha vivido diez mil trescientos quince días. No cree. Tampoco le importa.

Casi, casi ha terminado de limpiar la maldita barra, con el maldito trapo y los malditos productos de limpieza, cuando suena la pequeña campanita sobre la puerta de la cafetería que indica que acaba de llegar un cliente.

_¿En serio, tío? ¿Vienes a una cafetería a las puñeteras ocho de la mañana, cuando acabamos de abrir? ¿No te quieren en tu casa o qué?_

Es un chico, alto, bastante, se podría sacar mocos con la punta de la Torre Eiffel seguro, tiene el pelo condenadamente rizado y voluminoso, y seguro que el muy pretencioso se pasa horas delante del espejo cada mañana para que tenga ese aspecto. Como que se lo cuida pero como que no. _Maldito pretencioso_. Viste con camisa verde a cuadros, abrochada hasta el cuello, estilo pretencioso. Vaqueros ajustados al paquete y botas de color marrón.

Se sienta en una de las mesas del fondo, la más alejada de donde Pablo se encuentra. Deja un maletín de cuero oscuro sobre la silla contigua y saca su Macbook. No parece planear acercarse a pedir, y como el muy cenutrio ha decidido colocarse en la maldita otra punta de la habitación, Pablo va a tener que recorrer toda la sala de punta a punta para ver si el estúpido cretino quiere algo; después, va a tener que volver a servirlo, y otra vez recorrer la sala hasta donde está el tío ese para darle el Malibú con piña o la pretenciosidad de bebida que pueda apetecerle a alguien así de pretencioso a las ocho de la mañana.

Con un largo suspiro aparta la pequeña puerta que separa la barra de la zona de los clientes y con una bandeja bajo el brazo, se encamina hacia su no demasiado bien recibido invitado.

-        Bienvenido al café Oyes, donde no pagas lo que te comes - Pablo recita la frase de memoria. _Estúpido eslogan de la compañía_ -, como sabrás tenemos una oferta de desayuno en el que únicamente pagas el café y tal y como dice el slogan, te regalamos unas pastas.

-        ¿Donde no pagas lo que te comes? Eso no rima. Pero para nada. Por qué no... ¡Café Oyes, donde el café es tan rico que hace que te emparanoies!

_Pre-ten-cio-so._

-        Que si quieres algo. – replica Pablo, de mala gana.

-        ¿Qué me recomienda la casa?

_Una patada en el culo te recomienda la casa._

-        Como también sabrás, nuestra casa tiene especial talento en la preparación de tés, sobre todo el Earl Gray. Estamos muy orgullosos de poder decir que tenemos una de las mejores leches del mercado.

-        Entonces eso no - el _tipo_ sonríe con superioridad -, quiero un cappuccino, con nata, y glaseado de chocolate, gracias. ¿Es eso posible?

-        Hombre, claro – Pablo contesta con tal desgana que suena algo así como "umba, gao" y se aleja de _el tipo_ lo más rápido que puede.

Una vez en la cocina, Pablo se pone el delantal. "La especialidad de la casa", "la mejor leche del mercado", se ríe mientras abre un brick de leche del Mercadona. Ese chaval será insoportable, pero al menos no se ha tragado semejante trola. Hubiese sido un verdadero estúpido si se la hubiese tragado. Pablo ni siquiera está demasiado seguro de si cappuccino y nata y glaseado de chocolate es una combinación demasiado factible, pero efectúa la mezcla. Calienta la leche un par de minutos más de lo necesario, para asegurarse de que se quema los labios cuando dé el primer sorbo, el muy desgraciado.  Lo sirve en un vaso alto de cristal, lo coloca sobre la bandeja y se dispone a entregarlo.

Deja el vaso encima de la mesa junto al ticket y está a punto de irse cuando la voz de _el tipo_ le detiene.

-        Perdona, ¿te importa ponérmelo en un vaso para llevar?

-        Un vaso para llevar – gruñe Pablo – Te vas a ir, o qué.

-        No sé. – Se ríe. Odia que se ría. Ojalá no se volviese a reír nunca más. Ojalá le cosiesen los labios juntos y no pudiese volver a pronunciar palabra en su vida - ¿Quieres que me quede o qué?

-        Prefiero que me revienten la boca contra el bordillo de la acera a que te quedes – murmura entre dientes. Espera que no lo haya oído. No parece haberlo oído. Después continúa – ahora le traigo su pedido, señor.

Vuelta a la cocina. A cambiar el endemoniado cappuccino a un estúpido vaso de plástico y a fregar el estúpido vaso de cristal que el estúpido tío ese le ha hecho ensuciar estúpidamente. Antes ha calentado la leche mucho más de lo necesario para que el muy idiota se quemase, pero el tiro le ha salido completamente por la culata y ha acabado siendo Pablo el que se ha quemado al trasvasar el líquido de un recipiente a otro. Se lo lleva y, maldita sea, ya puede dejar buena propina, porque si se ha recorrido la cafetería de esquina a esquina por lo menos quince veces en lo que lleva de mañana para que no le den ni las gracias, Pablo siente que va a matar a alguien.

No le mira casi a la cara, pero cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que en el rato que le ha costado ir a la cocina y volver, el tío se ha puesto gafas. Le quedan fatal. Están como completamente fuera de lugar dentro de su maldita cara. Seguro que ni siquiera lleva gafas y se las ha puesto para aparentar. Y para alguien como él, cegato, miope, le revienta. Pasó un calvario en secundaria sacando las gafas horrorosas a la velocidad de la luz de la funda para poder ver la pizarra sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que efectivamente: es un gafotas.

En el reflejo de los cristales se ve una imagen, la del fondo de pantalla del portátil. Y si no está equivocado... _No puede ser. No se puede ser tan subnormal._ Pero efectivamente sí, sí que se puede ser tan subnormal, porque el fondo de pantalla del tipo ese no es otra cosa que la foto que sale en Google cuando buscas Nietzsche, con su bigote y todo. Seguro que el pretencioso es de ese tipo de gentuza que va por la calle y te pregunta "¿A qué tú no sabes qué es la teoría del eterno retorno? Ja ja, porque yo sí, ¿sabes?".

Otra vez, la bandeja sobre la mesa, le entrega el café, que ya ni siquiera está caliente. _Y me importa una mierda. Si me pide que se lo caliente otra vez, se lo lanzaré encima._ Y cuando piensa que ya está, que ya se ha librado, el tipo vuelve a hablar.

-        Oye.

-        Qué quieres.

-        Nada.

-        Vale.

-        No, espera.

-        ¿Qué?

-        Que me llamo Víctor.

 

 


	2. Me gusta lo alternativo y lo absurdo y lo irónico. Arctic Monkeys, The Black Keys, Bombay Bicycle Club, White Denim

**Dos: Me gusta lo alternativo y lo absurdo y lo irónico.** **Arctic Monkeys, The Black Keys, Bombay Bicycle Club, White Denim.**

Es lunes y como cualquier lunes, Víctor debería ir a la universidad aquella tarde.

Como cualquier lunes, son las siete y media de la mañana y no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Si se tumba en la cama ahora mismo, aunque sea una milésima de segundo, y cierra los ojos, va a dormirse y no va a ser capaz de despertarse hasta por lo menos las 20:00. Pero tiene sueño. Tiene muchísimo sueño, todo el sueño que no ha tenido durante la noche concentrado en esa media hora entre las 7:30 y las 8.

Así que decide ir a desayunar a algún sitio.

Lo hace bastante a menudo, en realidad. Ir a desayunar fuera para no dormir y, por tanto, no desperdiciar el resto del día. Siendo sinceros, posiblemente acabe desperdiciándolo igual haciendo cualquier tontería. Posiblemente ni siquiera acabe yendo a clase aquella tarde, pero mantenerse despierto crea una sensación de falsa productividad que es mucho mejor que sentir que desperdicias tu vida tirado en la cama todo el día. Más o menos.

Así que se viste. Pantalones pitillos de chica que lleva de manera irónica (o al menos en un principio. No está muy seguro ya de ello a estas alturas), una camiseta con el logo de algún grupo y, cómo no, la inevitable camisa de cuadros. Coge también el maletín, el ordenador (sí, vale, es un Macbook, pero se niega a llamarlo Macbook mentalmente. ¿Por qué la gente siente la necesidad de llamar a sus móviles y ordenadores por la marca cuando son caros?) y las llaves del coche.

Se mete en el coche, pone música y se dirige hasta la cafetería Oyes. Nada más llegar encuentra aparcamiento en la puerta, pero considera que no es un buen momento para aparcar porque la canción que se está reproduciendo en ese momento es una maldita obra de arte y, buah, la siguiente es todavía mejor. Juntas duran unos seis minutos y sería incapaz de sentirse cómodo el resto del día si las dejase a medias, pero no quiere aparcar y ser el tipo de idiota que se sienta dentro de su propio coche a escuchar música sin hacer nada más, así que decide dar un rodeo y conducir un rato más hasta que acaben, el universo vuelva a reestabilizarse y pueda desayunar tranquilo.

Pero cuando vuelve a pasar por la puerta de la cafetería el aparcamiento ya está ocupado, así que tiene que malgastar los quince minutos siguientes buscando otro sitio. Al final, acaba entrando en la cafetería casi a las nueve, bastante más tarde de lo habitual; la cafetería no está llena ni mucho menos, pero una pareja empalagosa se da el lote en una de las esquinas. A Víctor no le importa, no le importa con tal de que no tenga que escuchar cómo se babean el uno al otro. Afortunadamente, una música envuelve el ambiente y, desafortunadamente se trata de esa inaguantable canción de Oasis, _Wonderwall._

_wow_

_very original_

_such novedad_

Gruñe y se sienta en una de las mesas libres más cercanas a la barra en la que el chico encargado se dedica a preparar un par de batidos de chocolate. Víctor se fija en él y recuerda el día anterior. "Me llamo Víctor", le dijo. Fue casi un adiós; porque precisamente aquel día se tenía que marchar, porque tampoco supo qué añadir. Ahora mira al muchacho, con atención; tiene los ojos marrones bastante grandes y el pelo oscuro peinado en una cuidada cresta de la que seguro que está bien orgulloso. No parece feliz, ni siquiera entretenido, ahí, vestido con un delantal de color verde y rodeado de pastelillos que no se puede comer. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Víctor hace una señal con el dedo para indicar que está preparado para encargar su pedido, que será el mismo de siempre.

-        Hola, Pablo.

-        Bienvenido... - El chico le observa con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de desconcierto - ¿Qué desea?

-        Cappuccino. Con nata y glaseado de chocolate.

-        Ahora mismo.

Y así todos los días restantes de la semana. Miércoles. Jueves. Viernes. Al lunes siguiente. Y martes otra vez. Se convierte en un ritual: "hola, Pablo" y "cappuccino; con nata y glaseado de chocolate". Una rutina difícil de romper, hasta que finalmente, al jueves de la semana siguiente, la conversación no ocurre como siempre.

-        Hola, Pablo.

-        Vale, en serio, ¿cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

-        Sé más de ti de lo que piensas - Víctor tiene que ponerse serio y no romper a reír cuando observa la expresión aterrada del chico.

-        ¿Q... Qué?

-        Es broma, tío - levanta la mano y le señala el pecho -, es que lo pone en tu placa.

Normalmente Víctor elige una cafetería diferente a la que ir cada semana. Desayuna,  pasa ahí la mañana haciendo algo en el ordenador, luego se marcha y vuelve al día siguiente. Generalmente juega a videojuegos: pero hay que ser muy estúpido para pasarte una mañana entera en una cafetería jugando a videojuegos, así que cuando alguien se acerca minimiza la ventana de la partida y deja al descubierto su fondo de pantalla (que varía entre fotografías de filósofos y fotografías de cuadros, como ese en el que hay un señor de espaldas sobre un acantilado y se ve de fondo el mar golpeando las rocas, todo romántico). Por ese mismo motivo, porque parece estúpido, no suele ir más de cuatro o cinco días seguidos al mismo establecimiento. Normalmente. Es el octavo que va a la cafetería Oyes. Si bien Víctor no tiene ni idea de por qué decidió entrar a ella en primer lugar, sabe por qué ha vuelto tantas veces: por culpa de Pablo.

Pablo es el personaje más jodidamente divertido que Víctor ha tenido la desgracia o la fortuna de cruzarse en toda su vida. En serio, es una pasada, el tío.  Vive como constantemente enfadado con el mundo, pero no es uno de esos tipos que pasan de todo, sino que se fija en las cosas más pequeñas y estúpidas, como estuviese buscando cabrearse más. Se fija en cómo Víctor lleva gafas algunos días sí y otros días no y en cómo aparece por la cafetería al punto de la mañana pero pasa todo el tiempo que está allí sin hacer prácticamente nada de provecho; en cómo pide todos los días lo mismo pero se lo bebe sin demasiado entusiasmo porque no es que sea su bebida favorita, la verdad. Hubiese jurado que se fija incluso en la forma en la que se peina el pelo, para que parezca cuidado pero casualmente desordenado al mismo tiempo. Y cuando se da cuenta de esas cosas pone esa cara; la misma cara que ha puesto en ese mismo momento, cuando le ha dicho lo de la placa. Esa cara que dice “en serio, estoy hartísimo del mundo, ojalá os vayáis todos a hacer puñetas.” y que a primera vista no debería parecer entretenida, pero que para Víctor es lo más cómico del universo.

–        ¿Eres así de tonto habitualmente o lo haces a propósito solo cuando vienes aquí?

–        No hace falta que seas así de agresivo, Pablo.

Aquella vez Pablo se enfada. Se enfada de verdad y le sirve el café (que, por cierto,  no ha pedido. Ha debido suponer que tenía que servirle lo mismo que todos los días) de la forma más agresiva que Víctor ha visto jamás servir un café. Tanto que no puede evitar reírse constantemente mientras se lo toma.

Así que saca el Macbook, lo enciende y enciende también Skype. Después, abre una nueva conversación.

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Jodo, no te lo vas a creer!_

La respuesta no se hace esperar.

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _Sorpréndeme._

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Resulta que, después de un montón de días llamando a Pablo por su nombre, viene el tío y me pregunta que cómo sé cómo se llama jajajaja._

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _¿Y qué le has dicho, pues?_

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Me giro todo serio y le digo, “sé más de ti de lo que piensas” y te juro que al tipo casi le da algo!_

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _Pero cómo te gusta torturarle, pobrecico…_

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Pero luego le he dicho que no, joder, que solo es que lo ponía en su placa. Y el tío se queda mirándose al pecho jodidísimo, te lo juro, no había visto a nadie más jodido en mucho tiempo! Y se ha cabreado muchíiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, casi me tira el café a la cara jajajaja._

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _Bueno, enhorabuena entonces, ¡ya estáis un paso más cerca de acabar en la cama!_

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _¿Qué?_

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _Nada, nada._

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Co, dímelo._

**_Literally a five-headed dragon (paulaasthenia):_ ** _Que no haces más que hablar del condenado Pablo todos los días! ¿Por qué no le pides ya una puñetera cita?_

**_Benito Pérez Galdós (victoresmuyalternativo):_ ** _Pues igual lo hago!_

_Maldita chica. Siempre haciendo homosexual a todo el mundo._

Quizás no una cita, pero desde luego podría preguntarle a qué hora sale, o qué hace los fines de semana, o algo así. Para bien o para mal, Pablo le fascina de un modo extraño: pagaría por ver cómo se comporta en un ambiente que no sea el del trabajo. ¿Estará siempre así de cabreado?  ¿Le gustará leer comics? ¿Jugar a videojuegos? ¿Qué música le gustará? No tiene pinta de ser uno de esos subnormales que escuchan lo que echan en la radio y ya está. _Ni tampoco de que le guste algo horrible como Lana del Rey o qué se yo._

Le llama la atención que el chico sale en ese momento de la parte trasera de la cafetería, que Víctor presume que es el almacén; ya no viste con el delantal, y lejos de suponer un inconveniente, en realidad resulta en todo lo contrario. Pablo lleva pitillos, vaqueros, probablemente de mujer. Pero a Víctor no le importa. No le importa nada en absoluto. Porque Pablo, Pablo "el dependiente", Pablo "el tío de la cafetería", lleva una puñetera camiseta roja del puto Vegeta.

_Vale, esto es asunto serio._

Y Pablo se va.

No, en serio, se está yendo.

Víctor mira al reloj en la pantalla del ordenador, desconcertado. Son aún las 11. No es hora de que se vaya todavía. ¿Dónde se va? Y justo ahora, que se había decidido a entablar una conversación de verdad. ¿Habrá pedido permiso para salir antes hoy?

En la puerta hay una chica. Bajita. En serio, comparado con lo larguirucho que es Pablo, parece que tiene nueve años o así. Tiene el pelo corto y lleva una camiseta negra con un dibujo amarillo de un tío que parece un ángel o algo así. Lleva los ojos maquillados de negro y habla con voz aguda pero clara, como de locutora de radio. Cuando Pablo se acerca la chica le saluda con un gesto de cabeza, y después echan a andar hacia la acera de enfrente.

_¿Será su novia o qué? ¿Qué hago, voy detrás de él y le pregunto si tiene Messenger o qué? Jodo, ojalá todavía les pudiera pedir el Messenger a la gente como si nada…_

A falta de un plan mejor, recoge sus cosas, se levanta y sale de la cafetería. Para cuando llega a la calle ya están lejos, y está a punto de perderles de vista, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para que no pueda escuchar su conversación:

–        Te lo juro, en serio, me da cien patadas ese tío.

–        ¿Quién era el famoso Víctor? ¿El que estaba sentado cerca de la barra?

–        Ese.

–        Pues me gusta para ti. Deberíais salir juntos, o algo.

 


	3. La teoría de las aceitunas

**La teoría de las aceitunas**

 

La ciudad de Zaragoza es un buen sitio para vivir. A veces. Pocas. Depende. Pablo no está seguro. De lo que está muy muy muy - pero muy muy muy - seguro, es que esa mañana, preferiría vivir en cualquier otro lugar que la puñetera ciudad del cierzo. Y es curioso, llamarla la ciudad del cierzo cuando no corre una mísera brisa y el olor a mierda profunda se le mete por los agujeros de la nariz, le nubla la vista y le perfora el cerebro. Tiene los cascos puestos mientras espera en la parada del tranvía: ha desarrollado la teoría de que si suprime el sentido del oído al sonido ambiente, tal vez el olfato se le una en singular armonía. No es así, evidentemente.

El dichoso tranvía va a tardar todavía cinco minutos. Cinco minutos enteros. La parada se llena de señores y señoras mayores y madres con niños que corretean y chillan. También llega una mujer bajita empujando un carro con un bebé pero esa no le molesta demasiado porque si se sube al tranvía con el carrito, eso significará que los cuatro bobos que estén sentados en los asientos reservados para madres con carritos de bebé, bicicletas y minusválidos tendrán que levantarse. Seguro que les da cien patadas tener que levantarse cuando ya estaban ahí acomodados, y nunca está mal contemplar un poco de desgracia ajena así, temprano por la tarde.

Una cría rubia de unos tres o cuatro años le saluda con la mano y Pablo le devuelve el saludo antes de que el condenado tranvía llegue a la parada y por fin pueda subirse. Se plantea un par de segundos pagar o no. Nunca jamás pasa el revisor, pero con la suerte que tiene y su experiencia con el karma, seguro que subirá en la siguiente parada y tendrá que pagar los trescientos mil euros que hay de multa, aproximadamente. Así que con desgana, saca la tarjeta de color rojo y la pasa por el detector que brilla en color verde. _Y encima ya solo me queda un estúpido viaje._ Le pica el bolsillo solo de pensar en recargar el saldo. Se siente viejo recordando cuando el autobús era más barato. _Pero es que joder, antes era mucho más barato._

No hay sitio para sentarse, por supuesto, de modo que se queda de pie, esperando como un cazador a que cualquier pánfilo decida levantarse y bajar y así poderse lanzar a la comodidad de los asientos. Saca el móvil una fracción de segundo para mirar la hora antes de que el tranvía se ponga en marcha. Va bien de tiempo.

Cuando levanta la mirada…

No, tío, no puede ser.

De todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado, él.

Con el pelo rizado despeinado hacia arriba y escuchando música como un palurdo mientras mira por la ventana. La camisa de cuadros, como si no tuviese más ropa en el armario que cincuenta de esas iguales, como en los dibujos animados. Y encima, ha conseguido sentarse.

Víctor.

Pablo se siente mal por acordarse de su nombre, pero qué remedio le queda.

Está sentado en uno de esos huecos de dos y dos separados por una barra; a su lado una anciana le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente porque lleva la música demasiado alta, o tal vez porque no deja de dar golpecitos con el pie. Para cuando Pablo se da cuenta ha quedado hipnotizado con el movimiento.

Sacude la cabeza y cambia de canción. Ahora suena _Gap In The Fence_. Enter Shikari. No es precisamente la canción más jodida que tienen. Jodida en cuanto a poder subirse al carro de la compra de una anciana y gritar hasta que le redujeran a puñetazos. Pero le gusta.

 

_In the sunlight_

_where you caught us,_

_plotting the downfall of hoarders_

_In the sunlight where you caught us_

Con la cabeza apoyada en una de las barras a las que se agarra la gente que no quiere caerse en las curvas, Pablo mira a Víctor. No es el tipo de mirada que dice "no te des cuenta" - bueno, tal vez un poco -; sino que es el tipo de mirada que busca una respuesta. No sabe por qué, es absurdo, estúpido, pero se siente del mismo modo que cuando jugaba (y qué coño, juega) a tratar de usar la fuerza para invocar objetos que están fuera de su alcance.

_Vamos._

_Mírame._

_Cabrón._

Quince segundos después aproximadamente, Víctor levanta la cabeza. Pablo ya está cantando victoria, pensando, “ _joder, me ha mirado”_ cuando se da cuenta de que no.

Solo se ha girado porque acaba de pasar el revisor a pedirle el billete.

_Me cago en el revisor. Me ha jodido la magia._

Por suerte un señor calvo con varias bolsas de la compra que estaba sentado enfrente de Víctor se levanta y se baja en esa misma parada, así que Pablo puede ocupar su sitio, raudo como el viento, porque si alguien se sienta en ese lugar antes que él, de verdad que va a matarle sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Ahora sí, se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Y le está mirando. Le está mirando de verdad, no de refilón, ni está mirando al tío que tiene detrás ni nada por el estilo. Le está mirando a él y solo a él, y Pablo también le mira. Se sostienen la mirada durante mucho, muchísimo rato, unos treinta segundos o algo así que saben a triunfo de principio a fin. Y luego el muy idiota de Víctor no puede mantenerse serio y aparta la mirada riéndose como el bobo más bobo que Pablo ha visto en su vida.

Es una pequeña batalla que Pablo no está dispuesto a perder, así que se mantiene serio y mira el cartel de las paradas en el que le indica que únicamente le quedan un par. Se plantea quedarse allí esperando a que el condenado se baje, para seguirle, para tocarle en el hombro y decirle cuatro palabras bien dichas a esa cara de idiota que tiene. Pero decide no hacerlo; en primer lugar porque el tío tiene las manos grandes y con un guantazo le podría dejar tirado en el suelo y en segundo, porque ha quedado, y a pesar de que la puntualidad no es su mejor cualidad no le apetece llegar tarde para una vez que ha salido con tiempo de casa.

Dos paradas no son más de tres minutos, así que echa un último vistazo a Víctor que se mira la palma de la mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. _Tiene que haber alguna forma de reventarle la vida. Tengo que hacer algo que le deje ahí tieso. Más muerto que muerto._

_Muertísimo._

**_Próxima parada, Plaza España._ **

La voz artificial del tranvía le hace saltar en el asiento. Se levanta con lentitud; nudo en la garganta y los cojones de corbata. Más nervioso de lo que ha estado en su puñetera vida camina hacia la puerta de salida a escasos centímetros de Víctor y antes de saltar a la calle lo hace.

-        HASTA LUEGO, VÍCTOR.

Al tipo no le da tiempo a contestar antes de que la puerta se cierre, el tranvía se marche y le pierda de vista completamente.

No tiene ni la más remota idea de por qué ha hecho eso, pero se siente genial después de haberle gritado de ese modo. Seguro que el tío se ha quedado sorprendidísimo y va a tirarse todo el día pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. No es mucho, pero a Pablo le basta.

Algo le toca el hombro en ese mismo momento. Desde abajo. Dos golpecitos suaves.

–        Dime, por favor, que ese tío al que le has gritado no era…

–        Víctor.

Igua ya estaba allí hacía un buen rato, pero por lo visto había estado demasiado absorto pensando en Víctor como para darse cuenta. Bueno, tampoco es que ella se deje ver demasiado, con la estatura y eso.

Comienzan a andar por la calle, hacia la Calle Alfonso. Evidentemente no hasta llegar a ella, sino a la puerta de la FNAC que está varios metros antes. No han dado ni dos pasos que la chica suspira.

-        Maldita sea, no he podido verle la cara.

-        ¿Qué más te da? Es un tío feo.

-        No es feo...

-        ¡Pero si no le has visto la cara!

La verdad es que Pablo no cree que Víctor sea feo. A ver, no es que piense que es guapo ni nada de eso, pero no es un tío de esos que dicen "no, yo no puedo saber si otro gacho es feo o guapo". Eso es una estupidez. Víctor tiene una cara objetivamente no desagradable. Está bien hecho. Ojos en su sitio. Nariz en medio de la cara. No tiene tentáculos saliéndole de las mejillas ni nada de eso.

Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda, Igua abre y le indica con la mano que pase. No se preguntan el destino, porque ambos saben de sobras que primero merodearán por la sección de discos internacionales y después se dejarán caer en la zona de merchandising. Para, lo más seguro, no comprarse nada.

–        De verdad que sigo sin entender por qué has hecho eso. Ni que le conocieras o algo. – replica Igua.

–        Pero es que le conozco. O sea… Bueno, hemos hablado. Viene al Café Oyes y todo eso.

–        ¡Pero si te cae mal!

–        No es eso… – contesta Pablo. Antes de seguir hablando, se para a pensar un minuto. Realmente es difícil de explicar – O sea, me revienta su presencia. Hay veces que le veo entrar por la puerta y me dan ganas de coger lo que esté fregando, un vaso o un plato o lo que sea, y lanzárselo a la cabeza, porque es un maldito bobo como no hay dos en el mundo. Pero de todos los clientes bobos…

–        …no digas que es tu bobo favorito. Porque te juro, Pablo, que me vuelvo a mi casa.

–        No… Vale. No sé. Es como si… Como si me cayese mal solo porque existe. Pero en realidad… A veces hace o dice cosas que me hacen gracia. Bueno, o me harían gracia si no las hubiera dicho él. Me revienta eso también: no poder reírte de algo que hace gracia porque la persona que lo ha dicho es inútil. A lo mejor no es tan idiota como me parece, no sé. Llevaba una camiseta del puto Vegeta, ¿sabes?

–        Deberías darle una oportunidad. A lo mejor quiere ser tu amigo. Una camiseta de Vegeta es un tema serio.

–        Una camiseta de Vegeta es un tema serio.

De forma natural se acercan a la estantería en la que todos los discos de Los Beatles están expuestos. Igua coge uno y le da vueltas en la mano, como siempre. Incapaz de decidirse por cuál comprar.

-        ¿Sabes qué música le gusta? ¿Le gustarán Los Beatles? - Le pregunta al fin con mirada acusadora. Como diciendo "porque si no le gustan Los Beatles no se puede ni empezar a considerar amigo tuyo".

-        Supongo - Pablo no lo sabe pero lo sabe. Es estúpido. Hay algo en Víctor que le da la sensación de que podrían ser los mejores amigos del mundo; conducir a altas horas de la noche y no tener destino fijo. Acabar en cualquier lugar, tumbarse en el capó del coche con un par de cervezas en la mano y hablar de la vida. Quejarse por muchas cosas y reírse por otras tantas. Y solamente cuando estuvieran jodidísimos de frío volver cada uno a su casa. Pero por otro lado, está esa faceta del moreno que es como una barrera que le impide acercarse - ¿Cuál será su beatle favorito?

-        No creo que sea Ringo porque Ringo es muy peor.

-        Cierto, Ringo es muy peor - asiente Pablo, totalmente convencido -, pero tampoco le veo gustándole Paul.

-        No, no puede gustarle Paul.

-        ¿Por?

-        Porque Paul te gusta a ti.

-        ¿Y?

-        Pareces bobo - ella se cruza de brazos -, no os puede gustar el mismo beatle porque entonces no tendría gracia. Os tiene que gustar uno distinto para poder discutir. Y con los discos más de lo mismo. Es como la teoría de las aceitunas pero aplicada a la música.

-        ¿Crees que le gustarán las olivas?

-        No lo sé, ¿tiene cara de que le gusten las olivas?

-        Tiene cara de que le gustan muchas cosas. Pero también tiene cara de que no le gusten otras muchas.

Igua deja el disco de nuevo y sonríe un poco. Solo un poquito.

-        Te reto a que le preguntes el próximo día que le veas por cuál es su disco favorito de Los Beatles.

-        ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-        Uuuuhhh... Eres un cobardica.

-        ¡PUES LO HARÉ!

-        ¿Lo harás? - Igua finge que se escupe en la mano y la extiende con firmeza.

Pablo se escupe de verdad y la tiende de igual manera.

-        Lo haré.

-        No pensarás que te voy a estrechar la mano con un japo en la palma.

-        ¿Y por qué no?

-        Porque eres un cerdo.

-        Jo.

Y se limpia en el pantalón.

 


End file.
